Jinta Ushio
Appearance Jinta has long golden blond hair that is in a hime-style hair cut, light green colored eyes, 5'7'','' 127 lbs, fair skin with a tan. Her outfit consist of a pink halter top dress with black leggings, black high heels, a butterfly hair clips on her hair, a necklace of a butterfly, and carries a butterfly duel disk. When she's working as a Sector Security officer, she wears the normal Sector Security uniform. When she wears her turbo outfit, it consists of a pink jacket, white short sleeve shirt, black jeans with pink paddings that is similar to Crow's turbo outfit Personality Jinta is a peace-loving, kind, unlike her other self. She detests fighting with her friends as much as possible and always searches to settle m atters peacefully, even against people who wish to harm the person she loves the most. She shows a lot of bravery, willing to put her life on the line without a moment's hesitation. She loves her little brother Reiter. Because of this she makes the ultimate sacrifice for the well being of everyone at the cost of her own life. Sadly, even though she has a double personality she can put up with anything that throws at her. She is the most resilient person out of all the Dark Revengers but yet bold and cunning. Abilities Since Jinta became a Champion of the Dark Revengers, she has gained some of their abilities to destroy anyone who gets in her way of achieving the Dark Revengers' plans #Nightmare Toll #Dream Eater #Mist Illusions History She the first child in the family with being Reiter, the second child. Her family has loved her the same way they loved Reiter, but being Daddy's little girl, Jinta hasn't really felt happy with herself. She decided to become a sector security officer in hopes of trying to find happiness within herself but instea it only found sadness in her heart. When she entered DA Queens, she meet Faye Starling and became fast friends with her which made her happy. Three days after her entering DA Queens, she was practicing on her duel runner in the DA Queen's turbo field, a thunderstorm occur and caused her to have an accident. She was rushed into the hospital for a immediate surgery which she suffered major damages until she was in a comma for 5 years. During her comma, she was in a dream which appears herself and six other members with cards that the Dark Revenger used to destroy the Liberator's Champions. Dark Revenger Aversa appeared and told her that she was a Champion of the Dark Revengers. Jinta couldn't accept it but Aversa told her that she was already dead and place in a comma until she decides to become a Dark Revenger. Jinta finally accepted it and became Aversa's wielder. decks IJinta plays a Water theme deck, which revolves around her fascination about sea creatures and how ancient sea legends came into ruins due to extinction. Deck (40): Monsters (20): Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon Legendary Atlantean Tridon Atlantean Dragoons Atlantean Attack Squad Atlantean Heavy Infantry Atlantean Marksman Abyss Soldier Abyss Warrior Deep Sea Diva Hammer Shark Shark Stickers Lost Blue Breaker Spined Gillman Double Shark Mermail Abyssturge Mermail Abysslung Cold Enchanter Mermail Abyssdine Mermail Abysslinde Mermail Abyssturge Spells(10): Call of the Atlanteans Salvage Surface Moray of Greed A Legendary Ocean Pot of Avarice Lemuria, the Forgotten City Water Hazard D.D. Trench Abyss-scale of the Kraken Traps(10): High Tide on Fire Island Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord Bubble Bringer Call of the Haunted Fiendish Chain Safe Zone Aquamirror Cycle Spiritual Water Art - Aoi Dimensional Prison Abyss-squall Extra deck (14): Number 47: Nightmare Shark Submersible Carrier Aero Shark Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Deity Abyss Dweller Bahamut Shark Ice Beast Zerofyne Ice Princess Zereort Mermail Abyssgaios Mermail Abysstrite Shark Caesar Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Number 94: Crystal Zero the Polar Ice Princess Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon Sea Empress Aversa of the South Pacific Pillar Side deck(8): Mermail Abysslung Mermail Abysspike Mermail Abyssmander Mermail Abyssgunde Mermail Abysshilde Mermail Abyssmegalo Abyss Soldier Abyss Warrior Trivia quotes